In general, the invention relates to vehicle navigation. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of locating a given destination and in particular, to provide a brief summary of directions to a destination and location of a destination to a person who has some knowledge of the general geographical area.
Current navigation systems require the user to input a starting point and a destination. Based on these two points, the navigation software accesses an existing map database, attempts to calculate the best route and provide detailed maneuvering instructions to meet the destination from the starting point.
Such detailed driving directions can be cumbersome, and a driver who may be familiar with the general area may only be interested in converting an address into a physical location. The driver may know approximately where the destination is located, and only require final maneuvers once the general area is reached. The driver may also possess additional information that is not included in the map database, such as areas of road construction to avoid for example, that may lengthen the trip.
Unable to take certain variables into account, many existing navigational systems may not return the fastest route. A system would be desirable that provides the precise physical location of the destination with respect to known landmarks, allowing the driver to navigate the best route. This method would reduce the number of calculations to be made and the amount of data required to be transmitted to the vehicle by utilizing the driver""s existing knowledge base.
Thus, there is a significant need for a method for improving vehicle navigation so that physical address resolution can be more easily realized.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for providing vehicle navigation instructions. A system may include at least one database comprising of location coordinates. A destination may be received by the system and geocoded into a latitude/longitude location. The at least one database is searched to determine if at least one main intersection exists within a first radius extending from the destination. If at least one main street intersection exists within the first radius, the main intersection closest to the destination may be determined. The at least one database may also be searched to determine if at least one freeway exit exists within a second radius extending from the destination. If at least one freeway exit exists within the second radius, the freeway exit closest to the destination may be determined. Vehicle maneuver instructions may be provided from the closest intersection or the closest freeway exit or both.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of increasing the first radius if a main intersection is not found within the first radius. The at least one database may be searched again using the new first radius.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of increasing the second radius if no freeway exits are found within the second radius. The at least one database may be searched again using the new second radius.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of converting the location of the destination into a user understandable format. The distance and direction of the destination from the closest intersection or freeway exit may be determined, and a sentence may be constructed based on the location of the destination and on the combination of existing intersections and freeway exits.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer usable medium including a program for providing vehicle navigation instructions.
The program may include computer program code to receive the destination, computer code to calculate the at least one first radius and at least one second radius, computer code to search the database for main intersections and freeway exits, computer code to determine the distance between the destination and each main intersection and freeway exit, and computer code that increases either or both of the first radius and second radius independently.
The program may also contain computer code to determine a maximum first radius and a maximum second radius.